


Like the sweetener you are

by sadblueblood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Binary Connor, Not Beta Read, Other, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadblueblood/pseuds/sadblueblood
Summary: When Hank gets home after a long day at work while Connor stayed at home, he finds them laying on their bed waiting for him with an idea on their mind.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	Like the sweetener you are

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is non-Binary here! (I someone reads this and finds a mistake please let me know, I tried to re-read everything but coming from someone misgendering themselves every day...)
> 
> I try to give these precious lovers all the fluff and the love they both deserved, sorry if it's too cheesy!
> 
> I'm also sorry that it's really not that good but well, this is your warning, you can still close this tab and pick a better fic! :)

A tender kiss, a sweet promise of more. It will never cease to amaze Hank how natural yet unreal it always feels, like Connor’s lips shouldn’t but belong on his. He’s wondering how the night will go, Hank just got home after a long day at work and Connor was laying on their bed. That’s where they are now, the night is still young, everything seems possible. The kisses stay tender and they stay like that for a moment, lost in each other embrace.

It’s pretty usual for them to take things slow. Any other day, one of them would probably already be pinned on the bed frame. But Hank enjoys the tenderness of each second. Connor finally breaks the kisses to whisper how pretty their lover is in the fading sunlight. Hank feels his smile widen and he's pretty sure his cheeks are getting slightly red like the shy lover he found himself to become. It took time and effort, but he knows Connor is right; he feels so good on their arms, in this bed with them. Hank wasn’t used to feeling this way about himself for so long, but now he gets what Connor sees in him. A white, skinless hand starts the exploration of a well-known territory by sliding under Hank’s shirt to get to Hank’s chest. The android loves following the marked paths of Hank’s tattoos but for the moment the hand stays focused close to Hank’s heart, avoiding the nipple but playing with the grey hairs.

With a doe-eyed look, Connor asks to take the lead tonight. They stare at Hank’s face, making sure to get his consent before starting anything. The brown eyes are currently so full of life, love, and lust that Hank briefly wishes he could get lost in this sight forever. He was fully aware that his deep blue eyes must probably be conveying the same mix of emotion and feeling but he got the confirmation when the next kiss Connor offers him is still as tender at first but soon enough Connor’s tongue comes to play with his own in a languid ballet.

It’s just a normal Monday evening in August’s end. The summer’s heat is starting to fade slowly, contrasting to the rising tension in their bodies. Before losing the ability to focus on anything else than the two of them, Hank withdraws himself from the pleasant arms of his partner to unwillingly make a move to the bedroom door. Connor doesn’t let him get far away and brings him closer to him effortlessly. They must have noticed the shift and as the logical mastermind they were designed to be, it didn’t take them any effort to identify the reason.

 _“He’s sleeping in the garden with his favorite toy, no need to worry”._ They get a laugh out of Hank, probably amused by how prepared Connor is. Of course, they found a way to make sure that no matter how long they will spend in their bedroom, the good boy will be kept busy and won’t interrupt them. Hank is almost certain that Connor makes sure to get Sumo as tired as possible just before his arrival. They both know now they won’t have to leave their bed for several hours, perhaps for the whole night if it were to wake Sumo up to let him sleep inside. But now they have their home for themselves and are more than willing to use it to their heart's desire.

Hank presses his lips on Connor’s, showing them that he’s ready to resume where they were. The android, as per their habits, gets the message instantly and immediately puts his arms around the Lieutenant, making him roll on his back while Connor is on top. Their mouth is now on Hank’s neck, starting at first by small kisses on old and fading wounds. Soon their teeth are approaching the tender skin, ready to create new marks. Connor can’t help but feel dismayed and wonder at the same time every time they see Hank’s neck. The android’s body would never react like Hank’s, even if they now have found their special way to show their lover that they belong to him.

But not tonight. Right now, they don’t want to be Hank’s, they want him to be theirs. And they know exactly what to say to lead their human to get the mood they are in. Connor took their most no so innocent face and put their mouth next to Hank’s ear. They like to see him shiver, so they can’t help themselves and bite his ear lobe. Their almost perfect hearing system doesn't need to be that powerful to get the moan Hank let go out of his mouth in response. Connor holds their smile while they whisper to their lover: _“I could just get the chemical element of coffee on your saliva, so I know you’ve skipped lunch today, Lieutenant. And you know that I usually wouldn’t like it. But I’m fully committed to using this to our advantage if you let me.”_ Connor finished their sentence by letting one of their -now fully human-like hands- on Hank’s thigh. They even dare to wink after that, even if Hank can’t see it, they know he’ll presume it.

Connor likes to monitor their partner’s reaction in those types of moments, and they can see his heart starting to beat faster on his ribcage. They can measure in real-time how aroused Hank is getting, and it’s something that will keep to amaze them forever. How close they are to Hank’s body, they would have been able to feel his reaction and his interest no matter what, but seeing the actual increase is something else to them. They are fully aware that if they were pressing their hand slightly higher they would find a hardening cock, even if it sounds tempting to them, they let their hand in place, eager to play with him a little bit longer. The android is curious to see whether it will be enough to break the man already. They do not doubt that Hank will be begging for their cock this night, but they are wondering how quickly they could make it happen. _“Unless you’re not interested”_ , they said feigning not to see the clear signs Hank is sending them. Not for too long Hank kisses them as if he was trying to chase the mischievous smile out of their lips.

 _“My love”_ is the only thing he gets to say in between. Connor’s hands restart their exploration, but this time to get the clothes out of their ways. They are getting rid of any obstacle they encounter in a ruthless precision only a gifted android could get. Almost all of Hank’s clothes are now on the floor, showing how eager the android is getting. If Hank wasn’t so focused to help his partner to get off their own clothes, he would probably make a joke about Connor's lack of care for their clothes, for once that the android is the messy one. Well, if he could care to look at the floor, he would find all the clothes perfectly on a basket, so his joke would probably fall flat anyway. How could he think about anything but how gorgeous his lover is? 

Connor stops undressing themselves for a moment, leaving them with nothing on the upper part of their boy while Hank just has his underclothing on. Connor could clearly spot the tin caused by the precum on his briefs. They decide to let their hand touch the piece of clothes without any intention to fully undress their partner yet. Their slender fingers are so close to Hank’s penis that the man is really tempted to move in order to get the touch where he craved it. Not that Connor would let him get his way so easily, he knows that, but the temptation remains. 

Connor used Hank’s hesitation to their advantage as they lean on Hank’s body just enough to catch Hank’s left nipple in their merciless mouth. Hank should have expected this but he was too busy fantasizing about something else. The pleasure he feels brings him right back to reality. He doesn’t hold the full moan the sensation he’s feeling. He loves how Connor knows his body so well, he would believe if he’s told that half the processor and the memory of his partner is devoted to a full map of his most sensible spots. 

_“You’re so good to me, Hank, and you’ll be so pretty on my cock, so soon,”_ they told Hank. The human is not sure when Connor gets so good on dirty talk, but it’s really effective on him. He gathers himself enough to say several times how much he loves his partner, to which Connor smiles and guides two of their fingers inside Hank’s mouth while their mouth is still toying with the pink and hard nipple. Hank doesn’t have the same satisfaction with oral stimulation as Connor but he still enjoys it, therefore Connor is more than happy to humor him. The android could have stayed like that for hours but they know it won’t be long until Hank would need more, so they unwillingly withdraw their fingers and admire the body of their lover once more. They also let go of the nipple still on their mouth to cover the almost naked body, resting a long time on Hank’s belly until reaching the lower part of his abdomen.

 _“Con, please, love”_ was the signal Connor needed to realize Hank was approaching his limit without being touched where he’s craving to. Other times, perhaps, Connor would try to push him further for his pleasure, but as they haven’t talked about this yet and as they are also getting impatient, they finally put their hands on Hank’s boxer shorts. _“You want me to touch you here my dear?”_ asks Connor, playing bliss ignorance just a little bit longer. _“Con, quicker, I need you.”_

“- And you got me dear!” said Connor while finally getting Hank’s dick free. His erection was still impressive for the android, but they gathered themselves enough to finally crawls on the bed and place themselves between Hank’s meaty thighs. They put a cushion under their lover’s back to ease the access to his buttcheeks. They then put their fingers on their mouth, manually activating the auto-lubricating component to get it as wet as possible. Hank still gets to enjoy the view even if he’d rather have all the fingers in him already. Feeling that, without making Hank wait any longer, Connor approaches one finger next to the rim and carefully holds Hank in place with their other hand while the finger is entering him. 

It’s not their first time, but it has been a while and the technology they have on their fingers has nothing to do with the human’s sensor. They can feel how warm and tight Hank is. Connor knows they could go faster, Hank would probably enjoy it, but they keep at least for the moment the slow pace they are on, digging their finger deeper. _“Fuck, more”_ is now requesting Hank. Connor complies and slides a second lubed finger into Hank’s hole. They wait for an instant to let him get used to the increased stretch and they start scissoring him as soon as they feel he could take it.

Connor knew Hank would soon ask for more, and when he indeed did, their smile grows fonder, if it was possible. But they keep their slow movements, taking their time to go deeper as they know it is for the best. Their lips find Hank’s to prevent him from complaining, even if they wish they could hear him, they know they have all night to do so. They are also fully aware that Hank is appreciating being handled like he currently is, the android could see it by monitoring his vital signs, but they also know their human well-enough not to need that.

Connor withdraws their fingers, having to press their body against Hank’s to keep him in place. They decided to break the kiss just long enough to add their saliva on a third and fourth finger, looking so sexy and confident right now. Hank, even in his aroused state couldn’t help but feel more love for his partner. He’s still impatient and feels so empty, but seeing Connor like that was something he’s glad to be able to witness. Connor lets him look at him while their other hand is finally getting rid of their last pieces of clothing, rendering them both naked. None are surprised that their cock is hard and leaking slightly blue lubricant.

Lips are pressed on his own before the Lieutenant could express his love once more and Hank feels three fingers approaching his hole, playing with the rim just an instant. He bites Connor’s tongue while the fingers enter him once again.

The android fingers are long and they know exactly what they are looking for, but they didn’t press the most sensible part yet, their focus is on getting Hank ready for their penis and they want him to come with it, not with their fingers. Hank would usually agree but right now if his mouth was empty, he’s sure he’d be praying for more right now. His lover adds their fourth finger without any hassle and makes small circles until they are satisfied with how opened Hank’s hole is.

They finally let Hank’s mouth free and focus their attention on their fingers and where they are moving. They move on the bed to have a better sight at Hank’s cheeks, looking for a second like they were planning something but deciding against it as Hank seems too close to the edge to risk it.

Finally, they withdraw their fingers again and place themselves on top of Hank, who instantly put his legs around them. _“Oh, so you’re ready, love?”_ they said, still teasing him. Hank doesn’t answer anything more than several _“Please”_. Connor took their cock on their hand and lines themselves, letting the head of their dick against Hank’s rim. Today, they pick a component looking like a human penis, so they could tease Hank one more time by sliding the head very slowly, giving their lover far less than his body is now requesting.

They use Hank’s love handles as a way to get more range and finally enter him properly. Hank’s groan in response is everything they could dream of. They let the lieutenant get used to their shaft, happy to have picked this one for tonight as it’s wider than what they would usually choose. Connor steals a small kiss and starts small thrusts. They are now looking for the best angle to hit Hank’s prostate, being now deep enough to reach it.

Their first try is, unsurprisingly, successful and their reward is Hank moaning their name several times. Hank’s musk and his sweat were overwhelming the android, aggravated by them feeling Hank’s hole adjusting to their cock. The android decides to go even deeper. Once they reach once again Hank’s prostate, they pull out before re-entering him and start a much quicker pace. Hank tried to use his legs to keep them inside him but he doesn’t have the force the android has, so Connor pushes outside and inside him once again, hitting him hard, like they know Hank likes.

_“Come for me, love"._ Their sentence is enough to push Hank over the edge. Connor must have calculated the probability of it being the initiator of Hank’s orgasm, but they prefer to focus on Hank’s wall clenching around them. They also feel Hank’s cum between their bodies, it will probably be a mess to clean, but not is the moment to focus any part of their processor to think about it, not now when they are so close to coming too.

 _“Don’t stop”_ , Connor knows Hank fancy being used to chase their release, they’ve played with this on several occasions already, therefore the android doesn’t stop their backward and forwards movements, pushing their dick as deep as possible in Hank’s hole. Their rhythm starts soon to lose any coherence while they feel their not important programs closing, keeping all their power into fucking their lover, Two thursts more and their led turns red, their body falls on Hank’s who can full his hole getting fulled by Connor’s artificial come. The human, still short of a breath of his own orgasm and how deliciously brutal Connor’s last thurst was, didn’t manage to do anything but get his arms around his lover, who has still to emerge from the forced stasis.

Hank is not worried, he was at first but now he is used to Connor’s reaction. He keeps his lover cock buried inside him and finally gets his heart beating to a more usual pace. Connor’s led blinks yellow once and they emerge and open their big brown eyes. They wouldn’t be anywhere else but here, with Hank and they know that Hank was most certainly thinking the same thing.

“We will have to get you something to eat”, they say, without showing any sign of willingness to move at all. They would help their lover to clean and they have planned a clock to get Sumo in, but for the moment, they decide to stretch this moment. _“- I almost believe you were going to eat something tonight, Con, don’t you think I didn’t catch the look?”_ replies Hank. Connor laughs and doesn't feel the need to deny it, they definitely had something on their mind, but this would have to wait for another quiet day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm late to the party! 
> 
> But I couldn't resist participating in Bottom Hank Day as it's my favorite food in the fandom. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> (I'm on Twitter, same user name, but still too afraid to talk as the coward that I am)


End file.
